The process of cleaning one's teeth with a conventional toothbrush can be time consuming and inadequate, depending upon the quality of the brushing device and the operator thereof. Several technologies have been developed to assist with the process of tooth brushing or tooth cleaning, including water jet type devices, electromechanical tooth brushing systems of various sorts, and professional teeth cleaning tools, such as those which involve high frequency vibration of a pick type end effector to assist a dentist or hygienist with a process known conventionally in America as a “teeth cleaning”. Notwithstanding the currently-available technologies, most consumers brush their teeth manually for one or more times per day for several minutes with a conventional toothbrush. There is a need for more efficient and effective tooth brushing or tooth cleaning technologies that are accessible to consumers.